Dark Secrets
by DoctorTARDIS12
Summary: Alice Potter is the little sister of the James Potter we all know and love. Something dark is following Alice. Can she handle falling in love? Can Remus figure out what's going on? Why is Remus avoiding Alice? Remus/OC I suck as these summery things. Laptop's fixed! :D The story will continue!
1. Train Rides

Chapter 1

Train Rides

"Oh, this is going to be a wonderful year, dear brother!" Alice Potter said and twirled on one foot.

"You say that every year." James Potter said, laughing.

Alice rolled her eyes at her brother and sat down at their breakfast table. Alice looked nothing like her brother. She had light blond hair and the most beautiful blue eyes with a body to die for.

James had thick brown, almost black, hair and honey eyes that girls couldn't stop looking at. With also a body to die for. They were both smart, but Alice was just a bit smarter. James wasn't afraid to let his personality shine, as for Alice, she rather be in the corner, reading a book.

"So, where have mother and father get called to? Again. So soon. Without a goodbye." Alice growled.

"Peru." he said, she sighed and put her plate in the sink.

"I want to shag a hot Peru, imagine his accent." she said to her brother who spit out his orange juice.

"Alice Potter!" he almost yelled, Alice giggled and looked at the clock.

"Let's go James, or we'll be late! 6th year already!" she said, twirling once more, arms extended out and her blond hair twirling around her. James sighed and followed her out the door.

They waited at train stations, looking for two people. Alice was wearing black leggings, a blue tress that went to her tights, white flats and a white cardigan with her blond hair half tied up. James was wearing jeans, a white tee with a black jacket with his converse.

"They you are!" Alice shouted, James looked up to see Sirius and Remus. Alice ran, arms open for a hug.

Sirius stopped walking an opened his arms, waiting for Alice but she just ran pass him like he wasn't there and jumped onto Remus.

"REMY! I've missed you, my holiday was awful! James spent all his time with Sirius! You must come to our all the holiday events so I have someone to talk to! I've missed you so much!" she said into his chest and hugged him as tights as possible.

Remus looked a bit confused on what to do, he patted her head and chuckled. His cheeks a bit pink.

"Alice Potter! I stop and open my arms wide open, for you! And you run past me like I was a ghost! You know how many girls would love to hug the sexiest face at Hogwarts?" Sirius said, offended.

"Sorry Sirius." she said, and went to go hug him.

"Okay, now stop touching my sister, thank you!" James said, pulling Alice to his side. "In we go, or all compartments will be gone."

They all went through and onto the train they went. Alice stayed next to James when they were surrounded by people. Alice was kidnapped as a child, and doesn't like big crowds. It makes her feel uneasy.

They got on the train and found an empty compartment. Alice tried to put her stuff on top of the racks but it was just to heavy. Remus grabbed it for her and placed it on the racks. She turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you very much, Remy!" she said, he nodded and sat down my Sirius. James was out in the hall, most likely harassing Lily.

Alice sat down and took out a book. "So, my dead Alice," Sirius started, she looked at him. "Have you found a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Like James would allow that." she said, laughing. "I do want one though, someone smart, cute, sweet, funny." she said.

"Alice, why on ever are you describing me?" Sirius said, smiling and winked at her. "My dead Alice, are suggesting something?" he asked, jokingly.

She placed her book down, stood up and placed her hand over her forehead for dramatic effect.

"Yes, Sirius. I'm in love with you! My hear belongs to only you! I want nothing but you and only you. Nothing else matters!" she said, in an over acting voice. "Take me now!" she said, falling into his lap.

Sirius laughed and so did Alice. Remus laughed but didn't like the fact she was in his lap, and neither did James who just walked in.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing in his lap?" he said, protectively. "Sirius…" he growled as he placed a hand on her hip.

"Your darling little sister just confessed her undying love for me." he said, Alice laughed.

"We are only joking James." Alice said getting up and kissing her brother on the cheek. "I know you'd kill me if I fell for Sirius." she said.

"I would never kill you, Ali. I have no problem murdering Sirius." he said, smiling at his sister.

"Hey!" Sirius yelled, everybody just laughed.

"I'm going to find, Lily." she said, walking out of the compartment. James sighed and sat down.

"She grows up to fast. The girl will be the death of me." he said, lying down. "Every time we go to London, every boy's eyes are glued to her. Its rather annoying." he said.

Alice was looking trough the rooms when she ran into somebody.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" she looked up and she became scared. "Hello, Malfoy." she whispered.

"Hello, Alice. Where's your brother?"

"I don't know." she lied, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall.

"Good. We shall have a conversation." he said.

**Wow, my first story. This is nerve wreaking. I'm more likely doing all of the wrong. XD NICE reviews would be nice, um, please. :) I'm still confused on how to do things on here, uploading its kinda confusing. :l**


	2. Flaws

Chapter 2

Flaws

"Because you're so perfect." Lucius Malfoy said full of sarcasm as he saw in the private compartment.

"Yes, I am." she said, drinking her tea and laughed. "You know I have more flaws then anybody." she said, setting down her tea.

"Yes, you work so hard to be perfect on the outside to keep your secrets from getting out." he said, smirking. Alice just smiled at him. "We both know your secrets outweigh your beauty any day." he said.

"I can say the same thing about you as well, Malfoy." she sneered. "What would Narcissa think of your flaws and secrets?" she threatened back, her smile faded.

Her blue eyes cold, her face in a serious way.

"And do you think your dear brother would want to even look at you if I told him what you were up to?" he threatened back. "I know Lupin wouldn't be able to stand you." he said.

"What is your business with me, Malfoy. You are thinning my patients." she growled, glaring at him.

"Its about Narcissa. I want to make sure she is left out, out of all of this." he said, Alice smirked and giggled.

"You really do fancy this girl, don't you? Fine, you have my word that she is to be left out of this. I ask the same for Remus, Lily, Sirius and James."

"I'm not sure Sirius can stay out of it."

"I fucking hate his mom." she growled. "Do I have your word?"

"Yes, you have my word." he said, they shook hands. Alice stood and walked to the door, but before she opened it and left she turned her head.

"Lucius, mention this to anybody and I swear your whole family will die." she said coldly.

"I know." he said. She smiled a warm smiled at him.

"Always nice doing business with you." she said, leaving.

She closed the door and sighed. She walked down the hallway and saw Severus walking down the hall. He grabbed her arm and held up his hand. She waved her hand.

Time stopped.

"What is it, Snape?" she asked.

"Are you done? With your whole business?" he asked. "If your not you better leave Lily out of it." he said.

"I fucking know that, Severus. And no I'm not. Are you?" she asked. "You could always trade to our side." she said.

He shook his head.

"No, and I don't plan on trading teams, Alice." he growled, she roller her eyes and glared. "We're in the same boat, Sev, don't act like your all high and perfect. We're both doing this for a personal gain."

"What are you gaining out of all this?" he asked.

There was a ping from Snape's pocket watch. She smirked. "Times up." she said as time started again. She started to walk again. "And Snape, if you tell anybody-"

"You'll kill my family, I know." he said, she laughed with bitterness in her voice.

"No, I'll fucking kill you. Better yet, I'll kill Lily." she said.

"She's your best friend!" he almost yelled, she laughed again.

"I know, but I must keep this a secret. I'll talk to you soon." she said.

She walked to the bathroom, made sure it was empty, looked the door.

She broke down and started to cry.

**She's up to something. I'm new at this and all but I like where I'm taking this story. I hope you enjoy it. :D**


	3. False Smile

Chapter 3

False Smile

Alice made sure her eyes weren't red and puffy when she walked out of the girls restroom. She walked back to the compartment where her brother was. She slid the door open to see Remus reading. She sat across from him.

"And where are James and Sirius?" she asked, lying down.

"Sirius went to get some candy, as for James, he went to harasses Lilly." he said, not looking up. She laughed and looked at him.

She didn't want Remus to know, she didn't want anyone to her. They would hate her, disown her. She didn't know what she was doing, or why. She let out a small sigh and closed her eyes.

"You okay?" Remus asked, she nodded.

"Just tired, James and Sirius wouldn't let me sleep last night." she said, Remus chuckled.

"Remy, would you ever hate me?" she asked, not looking at him. He put down his book in his lap and looked at her strangely.

"What?" he asked.

"Would you hate me, if I ever did something bad?" she asked more specifically.

"No, why are you asking?" he asked. She shrugged. "Alice, I know better than that. What's wrong?" She looked at him with a small smiled and shook her head.

"Just a question. No real reason behind it." she said, looking back up. "Read to me." she said.

She liked it when Remus read to her, his voice was so soothing and gentle. It helped her sleep. He read the book out loud. She smiled contently as she fell asleep to his voice. He was her best friend, she didn't want to lose him. She curled up tighter in a ball when someone woke her up.

"Ali! Wake up! We're almost there!" Sirius said as he shook her violently, she glared at him.

"No." she said and closed her eyes.

"Come on, Alice, or you can ride the train back home." he said. She sighed and got up, she hasn't sleep that well in a long time. Sirius smiled at her, she growled and went to the other side of the compartment next to Remus. She leaned against him, closing her eyes. She heard the compartment door open.

"Ah! Alice! I've been looking for you all day, get your brother away from me." she heard an intelligent voice say. She opened her eyes to see Lilly.

Her head hair pulled into a ponytail, in her uniform. Behind her was James, smirking. Alive smiled and shifted even more into Remus's shoulder.

"On your own, love. I'm sleeping." she said, closing her eyes.

Talking like this, like they were friends. After the threat she made to Severus, she was disgusted with herself. She felt like a trader, a criminal. She loved them all so dearly. She didn't want to make that threat. She felt like a complete bitch, so ashamed. She was so confused, she didn't know what was right and what was wrong anymore. Where was the line? It was blurred now, she didn't know if she had her moral compass anymore. She didn't know what was going on in her mind anymore. Did she even feel emotion anymore? Did she really love them all or was it just guilt? She wanted to keep them safe. They were keeping her sane, right?

"Come on, Alice! I need to speak to you!" Lilly whined, Alice opened her eyes once more and got up, stretching. She followed Lilly out the door when James grabbed her arm.

"Put in a good word for me, little sister." he said into her ear. She laughed and nodded.

"Okay, sure I will." she said sarcastically. She followed Lilly to her compartment. Lilly started squealing like a little girl, jumping up and down.

"I got a letter! Saying I qualify for an exchange program! In France!" she almost yelled. "This is huge, Ali! Do you have any idea how hard it is just to get this letter! For someone life…me?" she said, Alice smiled. She was referring to herself as not being a Pureblood, Alice went to hug her.

"I'm proud of you Lil, just because you were born from non-magic folk, doesn't mean your not a brilliant girl." Alice said, Lilly jumped and squealed again.

"So, you and Remus?" Lilly asked, Alice looked at her surprised.

"What about us?"

"Have you made your move?" Lilly asked, Alice frowned a little.

"Don't be silly, Lilly, we're just friends." Alice said. _Yes, friends. I can't let him know._

Lilly laughed and sat down. "Just friends? Seriously? Even I know you two belong with each other. He's probably the only one James would allow you to date."

"He doesn't seem me like that." Alice stated. "He's my friend, that's all." she said, not wanting it to be true herself. Deep down she actually like him, but knew she could never pursue it. She had to much to be done to be distracted by a boy.

_But he's just not a boy._

"And you and James? What's with that? Huh? I know you like him." Alice said, changing the topic.

Lilly became red in the face.

"I do not, he's complete tosser!" she said defensively. "No offense."

Alice giggled. "None taken." she said.

The door open, they look up to see Remus. "Your brother is asking for you." he said, Alice rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you at the table, Lil." she said, following Remus. "What does James want?" she asked, Remus smiled, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing, it was just an excuse, you seem off. Anything wrong?" he asked, concerned. She shook her head and looked up at him with a smiled.

"I'm fine, Remy." she said.

_All the lies, when will they stop?_

* * *

**Hope you like it! I got my laptop back, I know its been a while but I am back! Excuse any errors, I was watching Torchwood...God the sexual tension on that show.**_  
_


	4. Bright Light

Chapter 4

Bright Light

Alice and Remus were outside the train, against the rails. The night sky cold and black. Alice closed her eyes and breathed in the cold air, making her nose and throat sting, but it let it go and opened her blue eyes.

"Something's bothering you, Alice." Remus said, breaking the silence. She looked at him with a smirk.

"I thought I told you nothing was wrong." she said, he chuckled.

"I thought you know I didn't believe that." he said, she laughed.

"You know me too well, Remy." she said. She turned her back to the rail and leaned against it. She threw out a big sigh and looked at him. "Lilly applied for that French exchange thing, and got accepted. She's so excited."

"And why do you feel bad about that?" he asked.

"I applied and got accepted as well. We're the only two in Hogwarts who did." Remus looked down, sad. "And in this day and age."

"You'll be picked because you're a Pureblood." Remus said. "I'm sure she'll understand."

"She'll hate me."

_All of you will, eventually._

"She will not." he said, pulling her into a hug, "You're to nice." he said.

"Thank you." she said. _You're so wrong._

The door busted open, Sirius smirked at them and closed the door. "Remus, you dog!" he said with a laugh. "Snogging up James's little sister? He'll have your head." he said, winking at them.

Remus's face turned red and frowned. "Sirius, really." he said disapprovingly. "I'll see you all in the compartment. We're almost there anyway." he said and left. Alice smiled and turned back to the stars.

"Looking at the stars again, eh kid?" Sirius asked, ruffling her blonde hair, she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Is that so bad?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Not at all! You've been doing it more often these days." he said. "It gets one thinking."

"About?"

"You're off, Alice." he said, "Before I ran, there was a rumor."

"About?" she asked, more serious.

"There's talk about you doing rogue." he said. Alice became more tense and her bitch mode came on.

"You don't actually believe that do you?" she asked coldly.

"There wouldn't be reason for a rumor unless-"

"Unless I actually did go rogue? I thought you thought better of me, Black." she said harshly and opened the door going back in and slamming the door shut.

She waited in the bathroom until they got there. She walked with her luggage beside Remus. They were comfortable in each other's silence. She didn't know what to think about Sirius. If he kept asking questions like that, he might discover her. She got ready for dinner, put on her robes and washed up.

She got to their regular spot. She took a seat next to Lilly, across from them was Remus, James then Sirius. She looked at Sirius who looked at her straight in the eye. She turned to Lilly.

"How was vacation?" she asked.

"Beside Petunia? Good, especially with that letter! My parents are so proud!" She looked sideways to Remus who looked to his side. Alice gave a smile.

"I bet." she said/

"Didn't you get a letter, Ali?" James asked, Alice threw him a warning glance.

"Yeah, something about a French exchange program." Sirius said, she gave him a deadly glare.

"What?" Lilly asked, Alice looked at her.

"I applied for the French thing as well. I didn't think I would get selected." she mumbled.

"How could you not? Your Alice Potter." Lilly said, sounding heartbroken.

"Attention, student." Dumbledore said. "Times are dark, and some will lose our way." he said in his serious voice. "But, we all have a light. Some brighter then others." he said and looked at Alice. "Those with bright lights can guide to safely, even if those who are being guided don't know." he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Now, eat!" Food appeared in front of them.

"Lilly-" Alice started.

"You knew how much this meant to me, they'll never pick me." she said, now angry.

"They can still pick-"

"Me? Please! A Mudblood? Never." she spat, nobody said a word. She looked at her Sirius who gave her apologetic look.

"I'm sorry." Alice whispered when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss. Potter, you'll dine with me, in my office." he said, she nodded and followed him out, not looking back. As soon as they were alone in the hall way Alice became herself.

"Dumbledore, when can I end this?" she asked, clearly frustrated. "The Black family has caught wind-"

"I know child, I know." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I still need you, Alice. I know I ask much."

She shook her head. "Anything to keep them safe." she said, he smiled at her.

"You're a strong witch, Alice." he said.

"Can you pull my name our for the French exchange program?" she asked, he looked at surprised as they walked up the stairs.

"But you wanted this for so long. Your parents were so-"

"I know." she said, looking at the floor as the staircases changed. "Can you pull my name out?"

He nodded. "Come, we must speak of your position as a Death Eater.


	5. Dinner with the Headmaster

Chapter 5

Dinner with the Headmaster

Dumbledore had food set out for both of them but Alice didn't touch her plate. She just slumped in her chair, thinking over what they had planned. "So," Alice began. "you want me to move _up_ ranks?" she asked, he shook his head.

"No, I already have someone doing that, I just need you to be my ears."

"Who's the ears?" she asked, Dumbledore looked at her. She sat up. "Really?" she asked, he nodded.

"Promise me you won't tell your friends."

"I know." she said, she gave him a look. "I'm not stupid." she said almost offended. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"I never said you were." he said, pushing her plate towards her. "Come one, eat. You need to eat." She took a bite of the well cooked chicken. "I'm surprised you came back, and not run away."

"I wouldn't run." she said, eating her break. He chuckled.

"No, but some do. I'm not surprised. I recruited you into being a spy in Voldemort's group. I threw you in there, just two years. Yet, you haven't cracked under pressure." he said, she picked at her food.

"If I fail, you'll get James, Sirius or Remus." she said looking sat. "I'm better than them, it has to be me, because if I fail…" she shook her head, not wanting to think about it.

"You care very much for them." he smiled at her. "That is something we have that they don't."

"How will love win this war?" she asked, he smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"You'd be surprised what some will do for love." he said, drinking some tea. She gave him a small smiled. "You've been keeping a lot in, haven't you?"

"Its not like I can talk to James about me being a Death Eater."

"No, you've been holding back. You like someone." he said, she gave him a sharp look.

"I know I will fall, someday because of this, I don't plan on dragging down someone with me." Alice said in almost a whisper. "I cannot be distracted by my feelings. Sentiment is not an advantage."

The last sentence killed Dumbledore, he was putting Alice in an impossible situation. Thrusting her to war like it was her battle to fight. Not even done with school and she already has blood on her hands. She had a strong will but he wondered how long she would last and hoped she would not break.

"Alice-"

"Don't deny it, Albus." she almost growled. Most people would be shocked that she called him by his first name but they had battled together too many times for her to be formal.

"Sentiment is what will win this war." he said. She stood and brushed herself off.

"Are we done?" she asked, he nodded and looked at her with sad eyes. Two years ago she was happy and carefree. Now she was hard and alert. War had molded her into an iron girl. Not wanting to melt in the heat of all this. She thanked him for the meal and walked out of his office.

She had lashed out, she didn't like talking about her personal life like that. Liking someone would just hold her back. She needed to win, to protect her friends. She went back to the hall to find it dark and empty. She was in Dumbledore's office for hours. She sighed walked down the halls and up all the stairs. She was just to tired.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Its me, Alice."

"Password?" she asked, she didn't know this years password so she used the one Dumbledore gave her for these late nights.

"Fate and her gold string." she said, the painting opened and she was let in. She went up stairs, looking for her room. She found herself looking for her pajamas. She changed out of her clothes and slipped into bed. She closed her eyes when something warm hit her face. She opened her eyes and saw the sun. She groaned, knowing she would get no sleep.

"Come on, Alice." Lily said, getting ready herself. Alice got about three hours of sleep. Alice showered and dressed, Lilly still not talk to her. She headed down to breakfast, walked up to the boys, noticing Lilly.

Alice started to back away before they boys could notice her. Sirius looked up and caught her before she could escape. "Alice, aren't you gonna eat?" Sirius called out. She turned and walked up, shaking her head.

"Not hungry." she said. "I forgot something, in my room." she said, finding an excuse to get not be around Lily, who was pretty much glaring at her.

Alice turned on her heels and walked out quickly from the hall, she had a little time before class started. She headed down by the lake. It was warm and quiet. She sat down against the tree and watched the lake, her eyes slipping close.

"Did you sleep at all?" a voice asked, her eyes snapped open and she looked up. It was James. Alice nodded.

"Did you eat last night?" she nodded. He rolled his eyes and sat next to her. "You're such a liar." he said, handing her a muffin. She smiled at him.

"What did Dumbledore want?"

"He wanted to know why I was withdrawing from the French exchange program." she said, taking a bite of her muffin. James looked at her.

"Are you really dropping out?" she nodded. "Ali, I know Lily is your best friends but you have worked for this since first year. And mother-"

"It doesn't matter now, I'm off the list." she said, finishing her muffin. James sighed and kissed his sisters forehead.

"Alright." he said, holding her hand, while getting her up. "Let's get to Potions."

Alice sighed and leaned into her brother, closing her eyes. "I just want this year to be over." she said.

James looked down at her, Alice has really changed in these past two years. She was usually happy and energetic. It seemed now every time she returned from a talk or 'trip' with Dumbledore, she was worn out and sad.


	6. I Did You a Favor

Chapter 6

I Did You a Favor

"Alice, wake up." Remus whispered in her ear. Alice brought her head up from the desk and glared at him. "You've been asleep half the period."

"So?" she asked, sitting up and stretching her neck. Remus looked at her and rolled his eyes and smiled. "What did Lily say at breakfast?"

"Nothing, she just ate and talked about her time table." He said. "Did you really take your name off the list?" Remus asked.

"James told you?" Alice asked and groaned. Remus looked back at their potions. Alice crumpled a piece of paper from her notes threw it across the room, Slughorn not noticing. It hit James's head and turned around.

"What?" he mouthed.

"You are so dead!" She mouthed back, Sirius laughed at James as Alice turned back to Remus who was smiling. "Yeah, I dropped out, but it's not like it matters. I'm fine with it." she said as if it was nothing.

"Your mother was so proud when you got your letter." Remus whispered, she cast her eyes at the floor.

"I know." She said.

"Aright, class, enough for today!" Slughorn said, everybody nodded and started putting things away.

"Alice, you have to convince Dumbledore to let you back on the list." Remus said to her as they walked down the hall. "Your father and mother prepped you for so long, they made you study as if no tomorrow."

"Yes, but Lily deserves it." Alice said, looking at Remus. "I'll be fine."

"You know how much you hate disappointing your parents."

"Remus-"

"Your father will-"

"Remy! I know, okay! Living like a monk, studying like my life depended on it! The pressure my parents put on me, yes I know! But Lily is far worst off, living in a world with judgmental people." Alice said in a harsh whisper.

Remus looked at her, knowing he was defeated. Alice looked drain and tired, her eyes had dark bags. She was pale, her body was slumped and eyes blood shot. Remus frowned at her, what was she doing last night? He sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll shush about it." He said. She smiled at in. "But come with me." She looked at him confused as he took her hand, and heading down towards the tree she was falling asleep earlier. He sat down against the tree, pulling her down with her.

"_Your_ going to skip class?" Alice sounded shocked.

"You need sleep." he said, she smiled at him but shook her head.

"That's sweet but we need to get to class." she said, he looked at her sternly. She sighed and gave in. She laid in his lap, looking up at the leaves. "Do you think anything will be normal?" she asked.

"Maybe after the war." he said, picking up one of his books and opened it to read.

She closed her eyes. She liked this. It felt normal. The warm sun hitting her skin, the sound of soft waves, the leaves moving in the wind. It was a bright day, the blue sky cloudless. It was peaceful noises. This is what she needed. Normality, she knew she would go insane sooner or later because of all the things she did. Right now, in this moment, she felt alive. A teenager who was skipping class with her friend. She felt her self drift off. Into a blissful dream, that was a memory. It was two summers ago, before school started.

They were all at the Potter's manor. They were outside, running around. They started playing Tag, out of boredom. Sirius was it, he was chasing James, Remus, Lily and Alice, running around the big green space they all knew was a safe place. Sirius had finally tackled down James. They all laughed and smiled, ending up playing in a circle in the warm grass. All laughing and making shapes out of clouds. Alice was so happy then, so happy and energetic, innocent to the way of war.

She missed it.

"Alice Potter! You dare insult me like this!" A loud voice shrilled through the air, tearing her away from her dream. She tried to hold on to it but her eyes opened.

"Lily!" Remus scolded. She heard angry foot steps approach her. Her solider-self awoke and tackled down the enemy with grace and speed. Alice finally realized it was only Lily. Alice gave Lily a confusing and innocent look.

"Lily, why are you angry?" she asked. She had Lily pinned down, and Lily tried to worm her way out. Alice let her up, Lily brushed herself off.

"I won the French Exchange program." Lily said, obviously pissed off.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Remus asked, Lily snapped at him.

"Piss off, Remus, this had nothing to do with you." she growled. "I won, because I was the runner up! I was the second choice, because _you _dropped out!"

"I'm sorry? I _thought you wanted _to win!" Alice said a little bitterly, getting heated herself.

"Not like this! Not with pity!" Lily almost screamed.

"I dropped out so my friend can achieve her dream! So she could be happy! Did that offended you?"

"You did this so you wouldn't feel guilt!"

"Guilt for what?!" Alice now yelled, pissed. Alice would love that letter of acceptance now Lily didn't even want it.

"I'm don't want this!" Lily said, waving the letter in the air.

"You ungrateful witch!" Alice growled, Lily took out her wand.

"Hold on, guys, you're not actually going to fight-"

"I suggest you run, Remy." Alice said, taking out hers. Lily didn't stand a chance, not against Alice. Remus got up and looked towards the school, running. Most likely to get a teacher.

"Stupefy!" Lily yelled, Alice blocked with ease. Lily kept the hits coming and Alice blocked.

"Stop it, Lily!" Alice yelled, Lily was just taking out her anger on this. All her fury and sadness was put into this fight. Alice just kept blocking.

"Lil! Stop!" Alice turned to see James and Sirius with Remus breathing heavily. Lily looked at James and stopped. Lily looked as if she was about to cry. She felt to her knees as James came to her side.

Alice let out a breath and sat down where she was. Sirius bent down to her eye level and smiled. "Kept your ground, eh kid?" he asked, she was still mad at him.

"You started it." She said, he looked guilty.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." he said, she shook her head.

"Its forgotten." she said, tired. Remus helped her up, as he looked her over for injuries.

"Did you get hit?" he asked.

"Stop fussing, Remus, she's fine." Sirius said and ruffled Alice's hair. Alice looked over at Lily and her brother who were now gone. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Why couldn't things be simple anymore?

* * *

**Kind of a crap chapter, reviews if you life. I just noticed I used the name Alice in this story and my other. GRRRR! So, things got heated up, no? Hope you liked it!**

**-DT12**


	7. Shall We Dance?

Chapter 7

Shall We Dance?

Classes were over and Alice just wanted the world to get away from her. Alice was perched up in the bleachers of the Quidditch fields. She was laying down, looking up at the clouds. The world was quiet. She head nothing but the wind shaking the flags in the distance and the grass brushing up against its neighboring blade. She closed her eyes and let her thought flow.

Was Lily ever going to forgive her? When was the next meeting for Voldemort? Did Severus know what Dumbledore wanted? Was everybody really safe? Who could she trust? Who was she? She was still depressed? Was she still angry at the world? Or just herself?

"Ah, there you are!" A voice said in the distance, Alice was a bit annoyed. She just wanted to be alone.

"No, Sirius, turn back and go away!" She called out, not getting up. The footsteps came closer and were getting louder. He was alone, that much she could tell. He sat next to her head, she opened her eyes to see Sirius looking down at her. "I swear I told you to stay away, or am I just going bonkers?"

"Bonkers, definitely." He said with a laugh. Alice let a smile creep up on her face, Alice sat up and next to her friend, looking at the green field that would soon fill with players and roaring fans. "Joining the team?" he asked.

Alice let out a loud laugh. "Me? No, I'm just doing to stick to reading during a match."

"You and your books, both you and Moony."

"Moony?" Alice asked, her interest peeked. Sirius shook his head, waving it off. "So, how's Lily?" she asked. "Did James see to her?"

"Yeah, but he wanted to make sure you were alright." Alice let out air from her lips, blowing her bangs up, looking annoyed. "Something you would like to say?" Sirius asked, bumping her a little bit with his shoulder, making her fall over a bit.

"Well, its just-" Alice looked at Sirius with red cheeks. "You cannot tell _anybody_ this, Black, I mean it." She said threatening. Sirius put his hands up in defense. "Its just, I miss James. He's really the only family I have. My parents are always gone and he's been spending so much time with-" Alice stopped herself before she went on. She looked at Sirius who looked a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't know I was taking-"

"No! No! We will not have this speech! You don't have to be sorry, Sirius." Alice said, shooting up from her seat and began pacing. "I understand the whole situation completely, I'm just being a selfish prat. Its just, its all about Lily now and-"

Sirius took Alice's hand, slowing down her pacing. "I have to say I'm sorry, Alice. I take all of James's time then accuse you of being a follower for You-Know-Who." Alice looked at him, her blue eyes filling with absolute sadness and guilt. Not that Sirius noticed.

"Its fine-"

"But its not, and then I got Lily's blood boiling-"

"That was my fault, I should have told her. Or James could had kept his mouth shut. And then he told Remus I pulled my name off and he gave me a lecture of how-I don't even know! Boys! I swear, have no brains."

"Remus a lecture? Honestly, Alice, how did you not expect that." Alice giggled and pulled Sirius into a hug.

"I forgive you completely, Sirius Black." She said with all her emotions.

He hugged her back, feeling warm and welcomed. His family had shunned him and left him without a home, without out anything. He had headed to the Potters late at night. Waking up Alice who opened the door, who pulled him inside the arm house and gotten him a blanket and food before waking up James. Alice had been so kind to him but never pitied him or felt sorry. Her, James, and Moony were the closet family he had.

"Now, how about some food?" he said as he let her go.

"Oh, Merlin's Beard yes!" She said, starting to walk. Sirius walked beside her, he looked at her and smiled.

"Say, Alice, have you got your eyes on someone?" He asked, Alice threw him a look.

"Why?"

"Just, wondering, because I think I know someone who-"

"No, Sirius, I'm not looking for anyone."

"You'll end up alone with cats."

"Doesn't sound too bad."

"_Cats_!"

"I like cats." She said with a smile. "That wet dog smell is unpleasant."

Sirius looked a little offended. "It's a wonderful smell, it's the smell of _real _nature!" Alice giggled.

"Whatever you say, Sirius." She said, walking down the steps, getting onto the green grass. "I'm just saying that, I don't want distractions."

"Distractions are good."

"They distract."

"Its what makes them good." Sirius smiled at her as she threw in a look and rolled her eyes. "You are way to focused on school and books, you need to live a little."

"Like?"

"Like dancing! When was the last time you danced?" Sirius asked, Alice opened her mouth and then shut it, not knowing when was the last time she danced. Sirius bowed and extended his hand. "May I have this dance, Ms. Potter?"

Alice laughed and took his hand. "Why, yes you may." she said, he pulled her in.

They started to dancing, going in circles and twirling. They both started laugh as Alice kept stepping on Sirius's toes. "Sorry!" She kept saying as he twirled her once more. Sirius began to hum, setting some rhythm. The dance began to become more slow, Alice rested her head on Sirius's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Did you really think I went nuts and joined You-Know-Who?" Alice ask in almost a whisper.

"I don't know, now a days, its hard to know who is really who." He said, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. When do you think the war will end?"

"Soon, but until then, we'll protect you." He said and kissed the top of her head.

_I don't need protecting._

"Ms. Potter." A voice said, they both turned to see the headmaster. They stopped and separated. "Your services are needed." He said, Alice became more tense and guarded. She nodded and walked towards the head master.

Leaving Sirius curious and confused.

* * *

**That was a good chapter! Hopes you liked it! Reviews are ALWAYS welcomed and wanted. Review are nice because then I know at LEAST ONE person wants to keep reading this and I will always write for someone but its not, what's the point? So hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**-DT12**


	8. Lux

Chapter 8

Lux

Dumbledore paced around his office, Alice sitting in her usual spot when Dumbledore paces. In the headmaster's chair. She looked at the maps and papers on his desk, memorizing them and looked up at the older wizard, eyes brows raised.

"Albus, you want me to _what_?" She asked again, just to make sure.

"I want you to burn down one of Voldemort's headquarters." He said, looking at her, she nodded and looked down at the plans again.

"Are you coming?" She said, sighing. "This job is too big, even for me."

Albus shook his head and put his hands behind his back. "No, Severus has been informed and will accompany you."

Alice stiffened at the sound of Snape's name, she sat up in the big chair, placing her hands on the wooden desk. "Snape?" she questioned, she heard talk that he was actually on Voldemort's side and was a double agent. "I haven't been able to confirm but, I think he's a double agent."

Dumbledore looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "I trust him." was all he said and stepped down to the opening of his office and up to the bookcase.

"Why?" She asked.

"He's fighting for the same reason as you." Dumbledore took down a book and opened it. He walked up to Alice and placed it on the desk. Alice read it.

"Spells for-" Alice reread the last word. "_destruction_? This is for demolishing buildings not war."

"Is there a difference?"

Alice slumped back against the chair and nodded. She had to do this. For her family, her friends, for the rest of the world. Everything was in her hands, half the time anyway. She had to be brave and know these spells by heart. This was her way of helping take down Voldemort. This is the only way she could help, even if it meant putting your life into the hands of a guy you don't completely trust.

"Severus has been informed of everything, you will meet up tonight by the doors of the dining room, I'll make sure I do the patrolling tonight." Dumbledore said, Alice stood, knowing it was her time to leave. She grabbed the book and nodded.

"Albus, what if I fail? What if I mess up?" She asked, Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Then we try again." He said, sitting down, she nodded and walked out his office and to the common room.

It was nearly nightfall and she yet had to learn the spells. Alice made her way down the dark halls, it was eerie silent as she read the book while walking down the hall. She heard footsteps, she stopped and turned. Nothing. She continued to walk, she heard someone running as if toward her, she turned again. Nothing. Her hair at the back of her neck was standing, and her body was telling her to run. Alice took out her wand from her long socks and held it up, ready for a fight.

"Ostende te!" She yelled, a white light shooting from her want.

The bright light rapidly moved around her and the hall way, lighting it up. She saw nothing, nor did the spell reveal a ghost or haunting spell. She kept walking, keeping the spell going without her wand. She tucked it back in her long sock and kept her senses on edge. Alice had done enough training and fighting with Dumbledore to do some advanced non-wand magic. She knew a spell or two. She kept walking, getting to the moving stairs. The footsteps grew even closer, then the white light charged at something at the top of her staircase.

It pinned it against the wall, the figure struggling against the light. Alice walked up to it, calmly. It was a Shadow Hound. She glared at it and spoke. "Eliminate." She said, her light attacked the figure at its neck. She knew it was screaming in agony but she couldn't hear it. No one could. "Multiply." She said, the light split itself into several lights. "Search the castle, everywhere, attack and eliminate." she said, as if they were soldiers, they zoomed everywhere, disappearing into the dark.

Alice made it to the common room, knowing she had 3 hours before she left for her mission. She waited for her lights to report back, so she sat down and read the spells, memorizing them. "Alice! There you are!" A voice said, she jumped and turned. "What did Dumbledore want?" Sirius asked.

"He wanted to know if I was willing to tutor some kids." She lied. "No big deal."

"Oh." Sirius said, looking at her as if he might call her out for lying. "James and Remus are looking for you."

Alice closed the book. "Oh? Why?" She asked.

"It was about Lily." Alice frowned, completely forgetting about that. "Apparently a Slughorn saw the ending of the fight as he passed by. You have detention for a week." Alice nodded, not really caring. "Starting tonight." Alice looked at him and stood.

"No, I can't tonight!" She said, worrying. "Can it make it up, later?"

"Why ask me?"

"You're always in there." She said, he rolled his eyes.

"No, you can't make it up later. Why? What so important?"

Alice avoided eye contact. "Nothing, I have to go." She said, almost running out. She would just leave early with Snape and worry about it later. She ran down the hall when her lights came back. They all entered her wand. Two more had been inside the castle, but not for all that long. She groaned, knowing she should tell Dumbledore. She approached the Slythern part of the castle and found Snape coming out of the common room.

"Severus!" She said, he looked at her with a puzzle looked.

"Potter? We don't leave-" Alice grabbed his hand, running down the all towards Dumbledore's office, walking it. Dumbledore looked at the two teens confused.

"Shadow Hounds, 3 of them, in the castle." She said, the room filled with tension.

"Are you sure?" Snape asked, Alice nodded.

"We're they following you?"

"One of them, but I sent a Lux after it then sent several of them through out the castle." Alice said, Dumbledore sat down in his chair.

"You two will have to wait to the next meeting and see if you can't find anything Voldemort's not telling you."

"He doesn't tell us a lot of things." Alice said, Snape nodding in agreement. "He doesn't tell anybody much, just what we need to know."

"Well snoop, when is the next meeting?"

"Two days." Snape said, Alice frowned.

"In two days you'll steal information from Voldemort, as much as you can. Starting with if he suspects Alice and why he'd send Shadow Hounds."

Alice looked at Snape who looked back at her. They both knew if they didn't trust each other and have each others back. They would end up dead.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long! The internet was acting up and stuff. So, hoped you like it! Next chapter will have more adventure and tension like no other! I wonder if Voldemort does suspect Alice! Review it! I love to get back some feed back, and thank you to those who did review it! Hugs and kisses to them!**

**-DT12**


	9. You're Not a Bad Person

Chapter 9

You're Not A Bad Person

Alice and Severus walked into the dark, cold, wet forest together. They had hatched a plan to steal Voldemort's papers. Alice had dressed in her uniform, with a thick cloak. Severus dressed like her as well, he looked over at her and eyed her. He didn't trust Alice, not completely, but tonight had to be different. They came across an empty green field.

"Aperire" She said and waved a hand. A black door with a snake knob appeared in the middle of the field. They moved towards it and opened the door.

Inside was a room with a long, black table with a green fire going. All the Death Eaters were seated but the two. Alice felt her heart race even more but knew she couldn't let her fear show. She sat next to Severus and Malfoy. Nobody said a word. The door opened.

The tension in the room could be cut with a fingernail. Voldemort made his way to the head of the table. He was a handsome young man. In his later 20's. Brown hair, place face and eyes that would make you cry.

"Welcome." He said, they all nodded. "I have called you here to ask something of one of you." he said, looking around.

Everybody kept their head down, but Alice. She kept her head up. It scared her so much, showing some courage, courage that wasn't even there. She looked at Voldemort with a sly smile.

"I need someone to die." He said, now Alice had let her smile drop and looked down.

Voldemort stood from his chair, a snake coming into the room, now following the wizard. He circled the table, before putting his hands on Alice's shoulders.

"Alice." HE said in her ear. Alice dare no shake, let her heart race or become panic.

"Yes, my lord." She said and looked at him.

"Who do you think I should kill?"

"Whom ever you'd like." She said with a smirk. Voldemort smile and began to walk again.

"Severus. It'll be you." He said, randomly picking someone. Severus's eyes darted at Alice.

"My lord, that would be ill-advised." Alice said calmly, meeting his eyes.

"Oh?"

"I have difficulty keeping tabs on the headmaster, and steal some plans. Snape is a huge help." She said in a bored tone, but inside she was yelling and screaming. "But the choice is yours."

"Well I can't have you being alone I that school." He said and picked out an other man of random. "Jenson." He said, the man looked up with fear. "Can I see you in the dungeon?" Voldemort asked.

The man stood, on the verge of tears and went out the door, Voldemort following him. He turned to his followers and smiled. "You are dismissed."

Everybody left in a hurry but Snape and Alice stayed behind. "I'll go into his office and get papers." She whispered as she heard a man cry out in pain. "Stand and watch the door." She said, going into the hall and down the opposite way Voldemort went.

Alice fumbled around, looking for anything they could use. She looked in drawers and his bookshelf, trying to leave it as it was. She opened a locked cabin and looked inside, a ring and an empty diary, she tossed them inside and found an old piece of paper.

She opened it, unfolding it. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"Alice!" Snape whispered, she folded it back up and stuffed it in her cloak. She darted out of the room and grabbed Snape's hand, trying to get out.

"What are you two doing here?" They turned to see Voldemort.

"An other Death Eater headed down this way, we followed." Snape said in a tone with no emotion. "He just needed the loo."

Voldemort's cold eyes studied them and nodded. "Go." He said, and with that, they left.

Halfway back to Hogwarts, Alice showed Snape the map.

"He's going to attack Hogwarts, from the inside out. 6 months from today. He wants us to tear down the school and let everyone else in." She said in a hurry. "He wants us to kill the headmaster." She said, tears in her eyes.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't." She whispered, tears falling down her blue eyes and looked at Snape who folded the paper and put it in his pocket.

"Alice, please don't cry." He said.

"I can't lie and pretend! I don't want to kill Dumbledore."

"You won't have too!"

"You don't know that!" Alice shouted and broke into sobs. "Enough is enough!"

Snape grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, not knowing what else to do. Alice was caught by surprise but held tight onto his cloak, sobbing.

"It'll be okay, the war will be over before any of this." Snape said.

"You're not so bad, Severus." Alice said into his shoulder. He smiled.

"You're okay for a Gryffindor." He said, she smiled at him and laughed.

She hoped to Merlin he was right.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Reviews? sorry it took so long, finals just got over and my brain is fired. But I love my lovely readers so I am posting this! Hope you liked it! XOXOXOXO!**

**-DT12**


	10. Never Would I Ever

Chapter 10

Never Would I Ever

Dumbledore had kicked Severus and Alice out of his office as soon as they dropped off the papers. Alice walked down the hall slowly, exhausted and empty inside. Severus walked beside her, making sure she was going to make it to her dorm okay. He studied the girl. This was a new girl, Alice had changed completely. Nothing was the same with her. No more wearing her hair in the perky blond ponytail, no more high pitched giggled or bad jokes. The only time she did this was when she was acting. Acting how she use to be, but she looked so broken.

"Do you think he'll kill me?" Alice asked in a soft, emotionless tone of voice.

"If you screw up." Severus said, obviously knowing who they were talking about. "You'll be fine."

"I hope so." She whispered.

"Thank you for saving me today." Severus said, Alice looked at him, a little smile on her face.

"Always happy to help." She said, as they stood on moving stairs. "Goodnight Severus." She said, he only nodded, hoping the girl will be okay.

Alice didn't bother putting on her night close, she collapsed in bed, going to sleep. She had an other dream, but more of a memory.

She stood in the middle of the dark forest. It was cold, dark and misty. She couldn't see anything. Her heart was beating fast and hr breathes were shallow. She was young and innocent, Alice didn't know this was the night she would be corrupted. She heard a something running, as if circling her, taunting her. She spun in a circle, hoping to catch what was after her.

"It was dangerous to come out here on your own." A dark voice said, she turned around to face a hooded figure. "Especially a girl like you, Alice Potter." he said with venom in her voice.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"The one you want to meet." He said and lowered his hood. He was handsome, tall, slicked back dark hair, those piercing dark eyes. She smiled at him, with a dark look.

"Tom Riddle." She said with a smirk. "I've been looking for you."

"So I've seen." He said, stepping into her personal space.

"I want to become a Death Eater." She said plainly, as if she said it every day.

"Oh, do you now?" He asked, eye brows raised. "Why?"

"Does it matter?" She asked, he gave her a cold hard stare, and she stared right back, unmoving. "I have a bone to pick with some important people." She said.

"Like?"

"You'll learn, in time." She said as he circled her. He studied her, every inch of her. "So, am I in?"

"For now. You're not lying." He said. "But you are very vague."

She shrugged and gave him a wicked smile. "So are you, I hear." but he gone, she looked around the cold empty forest. Feeling alone.

Alice woke up, it was day time, she looked at the time. She had been asleep 4 hours. She got up and took her morning shower. Coming back inside her room, making eye contact with Lily. Alice froze on the stop, putting some wet hair behind her ear.

"Alice I am so sorry." Lily blurted out. "You were just trying to help and I was being emotional. I know you wanted it as much as I did and I am just so sorry." Lily looked as if she was to cry.

"All is forgiven." Alice said with a smile, pulling the girl into a hug. Lily hugged back tightly. "I guess nobody gets the French thing, now, eh?"

"I suppose not." Lily said with a laugh. Alice didn't bother drying her hair, she was too tired.

"I'll be at breakfast, Lil." Alice said going downstairs. She got saw Remus sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Remy!" Alice called out happily like a little girl, showing how she use to be for a brief second, throwing her arms around him. "I missed you."

"Yes, I haven't seen you in a while. You're always running off." He said with an amused smile on his lips as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry, Dumbledore has me running around." She said, yawning. "Let's go get breakfast." She said, looking up at him. He nodded and followed her to the great hall. She sat next to Remus and Sirius who sat alone at their usual table.

"Where's James?" Alice asked Sirius.

"Detention, he got into a fight with Malfoy." Sirius said, his mouth full of egg and toast. Alice laughed and ate her breakfast as Lily sat down from across them.

"Morning." She said happily. They all beamed at her.

It was moments like this were Alice felt normal, where she felt like she wasn't lying. Like she wasn't a two face bitch. She knew all of those things were true, all the things she had done. She couldn't live with herself, not for much longer. The only person who knew she was breaking into a million pieces was Dumbledore, and maybe Snape. But it was moments like these that were a lie. Because Alice was not happy, she was not Alice.

"We should get to class." Remus said, everybody stood but Alice and Sirius.

"No. I feel like skipping." Alice said, which was code for 'I'm actually going to Dumbledore's office to see the plan the had come up with to kill the dark lord'. Remus gave her a look.

"You never skip." Remus said. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, Remy! Never would I ever lie to you." She said with a sweet smile. "I guess I've been hanging around Sirius too much, eh?" Alice asked with her girly giggle.

"That's not a bad thing." Sirius said with a smile.

"Alright." Remus said, leaving with Lily.

_Alice. Alice… _A voice hissed in her ear. _Alice Potter_. She looked around, her heart beating, she knew that voice.

"Alice?" Sirius asked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You looked a little pale."

"I'm fine." She said with a smile.

_You are next, Alice._

She shot up from her seat and ran out the hall, running to Dumbledore's office. She made it half way, before collapsing. Her breaths were shallow, and hard. She didn't know what was going on, she was sweating and her heart was pounding. She couldn't talk or yell.

"Alice?" A voice asked, her vision was blurry.

"Severus." She managed to whispered out, her voice filled with fear.

"You'll be fine, stay with me- Alice stay-"

Her mind went dark and she felt so scared.

* * *

**Sorry that took so freaken long, I've been watching Merlin. THAT SHIT IS SO FUCKING AWESOME AND YOU SHOULD ALL WATCH IT. And my other story the Monsters Are Back I am trying to put up but the site doesn't like me so that is taking some time and yeah I have a bunch of homework and finals. So I am so sorry.**

**-DT12**


	11. They Will Always Question

Chapter 11

They Will Always Question

The hospital wing had been shut and locked. The only three people inside were Severus, Dumbledore, and Alice. Alice sat up in the hospital bed, pale and feeling sick to her stomach, her head was bashing and she couldn't see straight. Her face looked dead and unfocused. Thought, she was the first to speak up.

"He knows." Alice whispered. The two men looked at her, Severus looked worried and Dumbledore looked angry and concerned. "I know he knows."

"He doesn't, or else he'd kill you." Severus whispered almost harshly, finally Alice lifted her eyes to meet his.

"He's Voldemort, he's going to toy with me first." Alice angrily argued.

"No, maybe. I don't know how he could know. What did the voice say again?" Dumbledore asked.

"You are next, Alice." She repeated and shuddered.

"Next for _what, that _is what we need to be focused on." Dumbledore paced back and forth.

"Her life is being threatened, shouldn't we focused on _that_!?" Severus argued with the elder.

"For _what_ point Severus, it _maybe_ be Voldemort, slight chance on that. Perhaps an other student. The voice was of a woman, correct?" He asked looking at Alice, who just nodded her head. "Or maybe she is going mad. We cannot jump to such conclusions so fast. Doing so causes on to be rash, and rash will get you killed these days."

Severus glared at the old man and turned towards the door. He undid the locks and opened, storming out and at the same time; Remus, Sirius, James and Lily rushed in. Against the nurses wishes. Dumbledore looked at Alice and put a hand on her leg and left. They teens watch as the old teacher left then back at Alice.

"You alright, Ali?" James asked, using the nickname he had given her as a child. She nodded tiredly and sighed as James sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. She looked up at her friends. She must look awful. She was pale, her hair was a mess, dark circles under her eyes, her eyes red and puffy.

"What happened, love?" Lily asked.

"I just felt light headed, didn't eat and fainted. I'm alright." Alice explained softly.

"What was Snape doing here?" Sirius asked, getting suspicious.

"He found me." Alice said simply and shortly.

"The professor?" James asked.

"Was the nearest professor around." Alice looked at Remus. "I'm fine."

"Alice, no you're not. You've been acting weird, going to strange places. What have you been doing?" Remus asked. Alice stiffened, she hated when they ask questions. Usually she could steer the direction of the conversation in a different way, but this time was different. "Alice." Remus said sternly.

"I've just been over doing it with homework, and not eating." She said quickly.

"Lies." Sirius accused, Alice glared at him. "I've seen you sneak out, what have you been up to?" Sirius pressed on.

"Sirius." James warned with a growl.

"She's hiding something, something that's effecting her health. Physically and mentally." Alice's blood began to boil.

The countless time she beat Death Eaters, saved people, shed blood for their safety, the friends she had lost. She scars, the nightmares, the fear, the threats all for them. She was never once thanked. She grabbed for Sirius's tie and pulled him so they were an inch from touching.

"Listen to me, _Black_, you have no _idea_ what I have done for you. All of _you_. And if your accusing me of going on the other side, _leave this room_." She said darkly and dangerously. Everybody started at her.

"Alice." Remus said softly and kindly. "You are not alright, tell us."

Alice looked at him, her guilt and anger rising. She didn't know what to do, how deal with any of this. None of this was suppose to happen, none of this was okay. She looked at her brother, who also looked at her worryingly. "I-" Her voice tremble, she herself, began to tremble. "I'm fighting in the war, fighting against the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who." She whispered.

Everybody took in a deep breath, Lily began to cry. James looked extremely angry, Sirius looked sorry and Remus looked heart broken.

"No. _No! _Alice Potter! No! This is-" James started to yell.

"I don't care! I don't-" She began to sob, putting her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, so, so sorry." Remus sat by her side and kissed her forehead as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I just wanted you safe, that's all I wanted."

"I know." He whispered in her ear. "I know, love."

Five minutes after Alice's crying, Lily spoke up. "I'll fight with you, Ali." She said sincerely. "I will always fight with you."

"Lil-"

"And me." Sirius said. "We all will." He said and James and Remus nodded. "We'll fight this, together."


	12. The War So Far

Chapter 12

The War So Far

Alice was out of the hospital wing and now attending classes. The confession to her friends helped her in more ways than one. She seemed happier, less burdened. They had stormed into Dumbledore's office and demanded to be told everything that Alice had been through. All the fights, the battles, the friends, the losses. Yet, Dumbledore and Alice kept the secret that Severus was on the same side as they were.

Everybody sat at their usual spot on the lunch table, they were discussing, quietly their next attack on a base that held hostage witches and wizards. Alice sat next to Remus who were whispering to each other. They were _giggling_. James was not amused. Lily and Sirius thought it was endearing.

"So, break's coming up, what are we doing?" Lily asked. Fall break was about to begin and usually they had two weeks off.

"We could just go retreat to the summer cottage." Alice suggested.

"That sounds wonderful." Remus said, as if it was only meant for Alice. She smiled at him, with pure love. Sirius just wanted to shove the two together and scream to kiss already.

"All of us there, that would be good, great_, all of us_." James grumbled. Sirius laughed along with Lily. James was pleased to see Alice became happier and less tired.

"I'm in, whatever it takes to not go home." Sirius murmured.

"Sounds good." Alice agreed. "That is if we don't have an assignment. Well, I, technically you two are still in the novice ranking."

"Thanks for the insult." Lily scoffed. Alice giggled.

"It's the way of war, friends, lean it, live it, hate it."

Everybody laughed and ate their food, soon they scattered to classes. Alice walked the path way to Care for Magical Creatures when she was pulled aside and behind a tree. She knew exactly who it was. Alice frowned as she saw Severus's face was painted with rage.

"You brought your gang into this?" Severus sneered. "_Lily_!" Alice shoved Severus away from her.

"They wanted to! They cornered me and I told them. It was a choice."

"Its never a choice!" Severus yelled. Absolutely vivid. "If Lily gets hurt-"

"Is this why you're doing this? For Lily?" Alice asked, Severus made no suggestion that she was write or wrong. "You like her."

"The same way you like Remus? Tell me, do they know what your real position is the order? What your so good at?" Alice shoved him against the tree, wand at his neck.

"No, and you'll not tell them, Snape. Or I'll use my _skills on you._"

"Go a head and do it." Severus threatened back. Alice felt the urge to but he knew too much, and she knew too much. They have fought side by side, they were friends, they were enemies. She released him and lowered her wand. "You make sure Lily doesn't get hurt."

"I'll do as a please." Alice almost shouted. "I'm going to class, I suggest you do the same, Snape."

And with that, Alice turned on her heels and walked on the path again. She knew it was stupid telling them, but she also knew what a relief it was. Alice couldn't tell if she was being smart or selfish. But what was done is done, no turning back now. She knew she wasn't tell them everything she had done in the Order. How could she? They didn't know she was a Death Eater, how she learned the art of torture, how many she has killed. It was all so much for herself, how could she tell her family?

This was war, if you want to win, you fight dirty and hard.

Alice managed to sneak into her class, unnoticed by the teacher. She sat in the back of the class, thinking what Snape had said. Did she like Remus? She always had warm feelings towards him but she didn't know exactly at what length those feelings went. She felt warm, safe and herself around him and she enjoyed him company. She never had a proper boyfriend, she always had flings and maybe snog here and there.

Did Remus even like her back? What was she worried about this for? She was fighting in a war, damn it. When class ended Alice was once again pulled aside, but this time by Dumbledore. They made their way for his office.

He had gotten word Voldemort was on the move and wanted Alice to go through with the plan.

"_What_?" Alice shouted. "You want me to actually blow up the school? You want-no." She said, pacing his office. "This is mad, Albus, more mad then-"

"We can trap him here, Alice, we could beat him-"The prophecy-"

"Damn the prophecy-"

"Albus!" Alice yelled, they turned to see Sirius and James enter the office.

"Where are your manners? Come in unannounced." Dumbledore scolded. Both Alice and Dumbledore calmed themselves down. "What do you need?"

"We actually came looking for Alice, class is starting-" James started.

"I'll excuse her, were discussing war plans."

"Shouldn't we know?" Sirius asked.

"This is a matter between Alice and I. It does not involve you. Now back to class."

They look like they were about to argue but Alice shook her head. They nodded at her and left. She looked back at Dumbledore.

"In four weeks. You will charge at Hogwarts, and burn it down." He said, looking her in the eye.


End file.
